iGravity Falls
by TheLoneWolf21
Summary: (Reconstructed) Freddie spent the entire Autumn in Gravity Falls where he encountered many strange objects and bizarre creatures. And a mystery man supposedly from a dream of his kept following him. Will he uncover mysteries hidden all around the town or will he be tricked by the creature with one eye. Rated T for language, probably minor seddie(no promises). Have no idea about sum
**Before you read the story I just wanted to say this is a Gravity Falls based story. If you don't know what Gravity Falls is, look for the episodes. I recommend Putlocker and there's a 24-hours marathon of it in Disney Channel on 30th July. It's 30th July in Indonesia, so i don't know when if not in Indonesia.** **This story's hopefully wouldn't end up for children cause the show probably is for children.**

 **P.S. Kate looks like Ariana Grande. Because if you watched 'Swindle', the character she plays has a last name 'Benson'. Just got the idea from that. Plus, I don't have to make up a new character :)**

* * *

 ** _Summer 2011_**

"So let me get this straight" Fredward said pressing my palms against each other. He was sitting on a couch next to my sister and in front of us was a man in suit sitting on the armchair.

"Our mother who we only get to see twice a month want us to go to a place called 'Gravity Falls' which happens to be just outside of Newcastle to live with their friend's kids because they'll be busier than usual for the entire Fall" Fredward asked.

"We have never even heard of this town before" Kate said and Fredward nodded agreeing with her. The man inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, me too" he said. "Your belongings have been packed and are in the car. You will go to Ridgway for school all you have to do is get into the car along with other items you think you might need there" he continued. Fredward gave Kate a look.

"Give us a few minutes to get our things" she said and stood up dragging Fredward with her. They walked upstairs and Fredward stopped her.

"Are we really gonna move to Gravity Falls?" Fredward whined.

"Either that or you can get our things from the car and back to the house alone" she said making Fredward groan. He started playing with his phone. "Besides, how bad can it be?" Kate said. Fredward turned his phone to her so she can see the screen.

"3 days of snow in the middle of the Summer, a large earthquake happened last month, 10 days of storm, tornado while it snows, and apparently there are reports saying 'the hottest day of the year'. All of that is not even half of the entire anomalies happened last year in Gravity Falls" Fredward said and locked his phone screen.

"That last one was pretty normal" Kate said.

"Yeah, that was in the middle of winter" Fredward said.

"We're still going. Now get your things and let's go" Kate said and got into her room to pack. Fredward groaned but entered his room and packed his stuff.

They walked out of the house a few minutes later with backpacks and entered the car. The man from earlier was driving them to Gravity Falls. Fredward put on his headphones and listened to music from his pear phone. He just looked at the streets as the car goes. Eventually he fell asleep and started dreaming.

 _He was in the middle of the woods, it was raining and he was sitting down on the grass, resting his back on a tree. It was dark and he could only see pine trees surrounding him. Bright lights started flashing onto his face. He looked up to see the moon at its fullest. Then, the moon opened like eyelids revealing a serpent-like eye looking right at him._

 _He looked down to see a book resting on his lap. The book suddenly opened and pages flipped wildly revealing many things, but his eyes only caught a few red texts and illustrations. The book stopped at two pages with a circle and in the middle of the circle was a triangle with an eye matching the moon's. The circle had symbols he never seen before._

 _He read the red text underneath the drawings saying: DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS! His surroundings started to turn pitch black and the lights were gone. He heard a deep-voice laughing evilly and looked up to see nothing but black. The moon was also covered._

 _He looked down and saw the book suddenly slammed closed and he saw a drawing of a star colored gold with black outlines. On the symbol was the number '5' written in thick black line. He looked up again to see a man in thick coat with the hood closing his face appeared all of the sudden. Thunder clapped and the man yelled as his hand moved towards Fredward in a blink of an eye._

Fredward opened his eyes and turned his face from his shoulder to looking straight in front of him. He saw only the headrest of the car seat with the driver on the seat. He looked to his right to see his sister sleeping. He looked back in front of him to see a tree fell on the road in front of them. The driver somehow did not see it. They were a few feet away from crashing so Fredward put his hand on the driver's shoulder and yelled:

"Look out!" he said and the driver opened his eyes and saw the tree. He stepped on the brake and turned the car to face left making Kate wake up. The car finally stopped just a couple of feet away from crashing.

"You kids alright?" the driver asked. Fredward did not pay attention. Instead he looked at the trees on the left side of the road and saw the same man with the coat with the hood hiding his entire face from his dream. He stared at him for a while until Kate tapped his shoulder.

"Fredward" she said for the fifth time. Fredward turned to face her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Fredward looked back to where the man was standing to see nothing at all. He turned back to Kate.

"Nothing. Just take a different road to Gravity Falls. I think the shortest one is just a few miles from here" he said and stared at the spot again. The driver was confused, but turned around the car and drove to the other road. Kate just planned to ask him again next time.

 **An hour later…**

The car stopped in front of a wooden house with a sign saying 'Mystery Shack'. The driver got out of the car and took their suitcases out of the trunk and put them on the front porch. Fredward and Kate stepped out of the car and got to the door. The driver stopped in front of them.

"I'm just here to drop you kids here. I'll be going back to Seattle" the driver said. Fredward and Kate looked at each other, then back to the driver. "Well knock on the door" he said and got into the car and drove away. Kate knocked on the door a few times. Then, someone opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry we closed early…" the man said quieting down at the last part when he saw Fredward and Kate. "Fredward, Kate!" he said happily and hugged them.

"Hey, Spencer" Kate said.

"How's it going?" Fredward said awkwardly. He pulled back and looked at them.

"It's been so long" Spencer said.

"It's great to see you too, Spencer" Fredward said.

"Come in, come in" Spencer said letting them in. They picked up their suitcases and walked in. The house looks weirder from the inside. There were bizarre souvenirs on a counter around the cashier, a vending machine in the back next to a door, and many bizarre items for sale.

"Carly! Sam! They're here" Spencer yelled. Then, Carly and Sam came down and saw them.

"Hi, I'm Carly. This is Sam" Carly said pointing at herself then Sam who raises her hand a bit.

"I'm Kate. This is my brother Fredward" Kate said. For a few seconds, all of them were just awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. Then, Spencer spoke up.

"Why is this awkward?" he asked.

"I don't really remember everything when I was a kid" Carly said.

"Are you saying you don't know each other" Spencer said. They shook their heads.

"Actually I remember a few things" Fredward said.

"Yeah, I remember a bit too" Kate said.

"Me too" Carly said.

"Same" Sam said.

"Well, I'll be upstairs making new things to sell while you kids make this not awkward" Spencer said and left. They just stood there awkwardly until Sam broke the silence.

"This is still awkward. I'm just gonna watch TV" she said walking to the couch. The others decided to join her.

"So, how long have you guys stayed here?" Kate asked.

"We've been here since I was around 10 years old" Carly said.

"What do you guys open here?" Fredward asked.

"Not your business" Sam said suddenly, not looking away from the TV. Fredward scrunched his eyebrows.

"Sam!" Carly said.

"Um, if I'm gonna be working here for the next three months, I'm gonna have to know exactly what shop is this jerk" Fredward said a bit angrily.

"Fredward!" Kate said. Sam turned to look at Fredward who was giving her a small smile and opened his eyes wide waiting for her answer.

"You have guts. That's a good sign" Sam said smiling. Fredward was pretty satisfied with her answer so he turned back to the TV. So from there, they continued to talk or joke and got along well.

"Hey, guys. It's almost twelve, let's go to sleep" Spencer said.

"Celebrities underwater starts at twelve and ends at one a.m." Fredward said.

"You go to sleep. We are staying and watch" Sam said.

"No, we're not" Carly said standing up. Kate stood up beside her.

"We are going to bed right now" Kate said.

"Whatever" Sam said.

"We didn't say _we_ as in you too anyway" Fredward said. Sam raised her hand and Fredward high-fived her.

"The episode will play again tomorrow. Let's go, now!" Carly said. Sam sighed and stood up.

"Let's go, Freddie" she said.

"My name is Fredward" Freddie complained also standing up.

"I don't care" Sam said following the others to the room.

"Whatever, … Samantha" Fredward said. Sam turned to look at him immediately.

"How did you know that name?" Sam said rather surprised.

"Ha, ha. Please" Fredward said and they kept walking. **(P.S. it's like how Barney does it in How I Met Your Mother)**.

"So, we have two rooms. Me and Fredward will sleep in the one in the attic. The girls will sleep in the room just downstairs" Spencer said. Fredward unpacked his things while Spencer brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Kate was also unpacking her things in the girls' room while Carly brushed her teeth and Sam played with her phone.

Fredward was almost done unpacking when he felt weird. Like he's being watched. He froze in place and looked out the window. He saw the man in the coat standing facing him outside. He walked closer to the window not taking his eyes from him.

He thought that it was just his imaginations. So, he closed his eyes shut and opened them again after a few seconds. The man was still there, but now he's walking away from the shack. He quickly walked to the door. Spencer saw him going to the door.

"Hey" he said with his toothbrush in his mouth. He spitted out and continued talking. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I forgot something downstairs, I'll be back in a sec" Fredward lied and turned the door knob and got out. He walked down the stairs and ran straight out of the shack. It was raining outside.

He saw the man still walking to the trees so he ran to him quickly so he won't lose him. He wasn't very far from the mystery man.

"Hey, you!" he yelled causing the man to turn his head around without stopping. Then, the man turned back and continued walking. "Stop!" Fredward yelled. The man then stopped walking. Fredward stopped 10 feet away from him. The man turned around to face Fredward.

"Who are you?" Fredward asked demanding for an answer. But, got nothing for the man just stood still. "I said who are you?" Fredward asked again.

 _"_ _Who I am you do not need to know, because I am not going to show. Down, left, up, right, up, right, up, left is the key, for answers lie in a metal tree"_ the man said in a Darth Vader like voice.

"W-what?" Fredward said confused.

 _"_ _Beware of the creature with one eye"_ the man said and with a crash of thunder, disappeared. Fredward looked around for him and didn't see him. So, he walked back to the shack. He walked back into the room and saw it was dark. Spencer already turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Fredward changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, then lied down on his bed. He just lied there looking at the ceiling.

"Down, left, up, right, up, right, up, left is the key, for answers lie in a metal tree?" he said confused. He forget about it for the night and just went to sleep.

* * *

 **So, that's the new one. I don't really like the old one since it doesn't have that Sam-ish touch you know. And for those who haven't watched How I Met Your Mother, you should give it a shot. Just watch it in Putlocker. I know the first episode is a bit boring, but the rest is better than the first one. Anyway please review and hoped you guys liked it.**


End file.
